


MEANWHILE... After Invader Zim Got Cancelled

by JackRaiser



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRaiser/pseuds/JackRaiser
Summary: EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:-Meanwhile...: This is meant to be one of the JTHM and Squee "Meanwhiles". If you don't know what JTHM and Squee are, they were Jhonen Vasquez' first two comics.-Sumner Redstone: The head of Viacom, the company who owns Nickelodeon. He has long been acused of been a pedo.-Steve: That means Steve Ressel, director of the Invader Zim show who was also accused of sexual misconduct towards a minor.-"Z-List" Celebrity Card: Z-List celebrities are considered those that are so obscure and unknown. Lowest of the bunch.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	MEANWHILE... After Invader Zim Got Cancelled

Zim is having a drink at Moe's Tavern (yes, that Moe's Tavern).  
He's sitting on the bar next to a bunch of old drunks.  
ZIM: So they cancelled my show and just threw us out of the studio that day all of a sudden, I barely get any money from what was made.  
MOE: Tough luck. So how are you making a living then?  
Zim points at Gir. Gir's talking to his client both sitting on one of the tables. Gir has makeup and a wig on him.  
CLIENT: So how much for a blowjob?  
GIR: $15.  
CLIENT: Oh, that doggie costume makes me so horny right now!  
ZIM: And worst of all I get absolutely no money from that hideous merchandise all those stinky fat female humans keep buying. Nickelodeon gets everything, those greedy slugs.  
MOE: Yeah, I know what you mean. They make figures of me and even a copycat tavern like this, and what do I get?  
Nothing! Same old prank calls, same old roaches. I don't miss one day at the studio and I can't even afford a new car..., well, I could if I could stop buying heroin and viagra all the time.  
Zim nods his head.  
Then his phone rings.  
ZIM: Huh!? Hello?!  
SUMNER REDSTONE: Uh hello, Dim?  
ZIM: Zim.  
SUMNER REDSTONE: Right right right, listen we got a job offer for you.  
ZIM: For me?! Really!!?  
SUMNER REDSTONE: Yeah you. Look, we though we could shamelessly milk more money out of your show so, we thought about doing a revival.  
ZIM: Oh this is smashing news!!! Thank you!!!!  
SUMNER RESTONE: Yeah sure sure, come to the studio and bring your cat robot with you. Hey Steve save some little girls for me!  
Zim grabs Gir by the arm and run to Nick studios. Gir has some white stuff on his mouth and he's licking it.  
ZIM: C'mon Gir! We're getting back on the air!  
MOE: Hey you! Pay the beer!  
Zim looks back startled and suddenly runs away from the tavern.  
They arrive at Nick studios. They're pretty early and the gates are still closed.  
ZIM: Here we are Gir. It's finally happening. You... can take that wig off now.  
GIR: I like it...  
Zim and Gir keep waiting until a security guard arrives.  
SECURITY GUARD: Oh sorry, Redstone's merchandise comes in through the back.  
ZIM: What?? I AM ZIM!!!!!  
SECURITY GUARD: Who??  
ZIM: Zim..., the invader...?  
SECURITY GUARD: Doesn't ring a bell. Listen if you're not here to bring Redstone's merchandise you're gonna have to scram.  
ZIM: I'm Zim!! Invader Zim!!! From the show of the same name!! We're getting it back on the air!!!  
SECURITY GUARD: Oh yeah!! I remember now! The little green alien that won't stop screaming like a maniac! Yeah, my daughter loves that show. She has her entire room full of merchandise from the show.  
ZIM: Oh, so she's one of those...  
SECURITY GUARD: Well Dim, since you're getting your show back I guess I can let you wait here. But unfortunately I cannot let you in until I'm told.  
ZIM: But Redstone himself calle...  
SECURITY GUARD: I SAID NO ENTERING!!!  
Zim gets spooked.  
Zim and Gir stay there waiting. It's already the morning.  
GIR: IT'S SPONGEBOB!!!! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!!  
ZIM: Sit down Gir. You know we don't get along with him.  
Spongebob's limo drives over Gir, leaving a tire mark on Gir. He starts tearing up.  
GIR: His car drove over me... HE LOVES ME!!!  
ZIM: He has changed a lot since season 3, hasn't he?  
Zim and Gir keep waiting.  
The security guard gets a call.  
SECURITY GUARD: Yeah? Oh ok, yeah, he's here.  
He hangs up the phone.  
SECURITY GUARD: You may come in now.  
Zim and Gir are about to get in until the guard stops them.  
SECURITY GUARD: Hold up! You're gonna have to put this on you.  
The security guard puts a tag on Zim and Gir that says "Z-LIST CELEBRITY".  
Zim looks frustrated while Gir just eats it.  
They get into the studio and bump into Jhonen Vasquez.  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: Hey Zim! It's been a while! Nice to see ya!  
ZIM: Likewise Johnen! Oh, you got something white coming out of your moth.  
Jhonen looks at it.  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: Oh yeah, that's from my boyfriend.  
ZIM: ..... Okay... Anyways! So!! We're getting a revival of our show!!  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: Oh yeah! After so many years it's finally happening! Unfortunately for me that is.  
ZIM: That's neat! So..., let's go back to business now! Right!  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: We're already in it! We're making comics!!  
ZIM: Comics? Huh... okay? I was hoping we could get our show back.  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: We're also getting a movie made.  
ZIM: A movie!? For Zim!?  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: Sure!  
Zim starts tearing up.  
ZIM: This is beautiful! A dream come true for Zim! After so many years we're coming back!!  
JHONEN VASQUEZ: Here's the script! Get ready! And here's some comics for you to check out! See ya!  
Zim reads the script and he gets more confused, worried and disappointed as he goes on.  
ZIM: Let's see now, what kind of masterpiece am I gonna be in... uh..., okay... This is just a part of it...  
Well..., this is... Ah! Here we..., no... that's not right... Oh god... this is awful! Who wrote this SHIT!!??  
Gir, check out the comics!  
Gir starts reading the comics.  
GIR: It's great!  
ZIM: Ah, well at least those are...  
Zim looks confused  
ZIM: Wait a minute... Whatever you like is usually terrible. GIMME THAT!  
Zim takes the comics away from Gir and he starts reading them.  
ZIM: What the...? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zim gets on his knees and yells at the sky.  
ZIM: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NICK!!!!!!??????? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????  
SOME RANDOM WORKER: Mr. Redstone! Some green kid escaped!  
The day of the premiere:  
Zim is surrounded by a ton of fat, smelly, ugly fangirls. They ask him for autographs, photos and  
they're all wearing awful cosplay costumes. Zim looks terrified.  
FANGIRLS:  
Sign my Zim plushie!  
I wanna take a photo with you!  
I have all your merchandise!!  
Your my fav karakterrr!!  
I drink and puke your energy drink so I can have it forever!  
Can I see your dick if you have one?  
Zim runs away.  
ZIM: NO!!! NOT THIS AGAIN!!! NOT ANYMORE!!!!!  
Zim is back at Moe's.  
ZIM: Bastards...  
MOE: You gonna pay that beer now?  
GIR: Wanna suki suki?  
AN END!

**Author's Note:**

> EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:  
> -Meanwhile...: This is meant to be one of the JTHM and Squee "Meanwhiles". If you don't know what JTHM and Squee are, they were Jhonen Vasquez' first two comics.  
> -Sumner Redstone: The head of Viacom, the company who owns Nickelodeon. He has long been acused of been a pedo.  
> -Steve: That means Steve Ressel, director of the Invader Zim show who was also accused of sexual misconduct towards a minor.  
> -"Z-List" Celebrity Card: Z-List celebrities are considered those that are so obscure and unknown. Lowest of the bunch.


End file.
